


Burning Love

by song_of_scrios



Series: Shuffle Challenge Drabbles [2]
Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Babies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_scrios/pseuds/song_of_scrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shuffle Challenge Rules: <br/>1. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.<br/>2.Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).<br/>3.Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.<br/>4. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.<br/>5. Do 10 of these and post them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Shuffle Challenge Rules:   
> 1\. Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
> 2.Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
> 3.Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
> 4\. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
> 5\. Do 10 of these and post them.

**Hummingbird Heartbeat ~ Katy Perry**

She woke up that morning with her chest fluttering. He lay there asleep with his head tucked into his arms on her bed. Some warmth stirred within that beating in her chest as her eyes passed over him. God she was in love with him.

He was always there.

His eyes opened slightly and soon he was looking up at her.

She reached out and traced the scars on his face with her fingertips. His calloused hands held hers for a moment.

Their lips crashed together.

She tasted honey.

**Popular ~ Kristin Chenoweth**

Amanda really didn't have to do this. For one she never even told her that it was her cousin Dustan that she was, in Amanda's words; sexing him up.

She stood in the middle of the room wearing some skimpy dress while the brunette chatted away about how to be a popular social butterfly. After all jealousy brought out the best and the worst in people…

"Look at you…"

Meggie looked at her reflection. She looked ridiculous. The dress didn't even fit. The realization struck her hard. She ran from the room.

**Mood Rings ~ Relient K**

Meggie had yelled at him. He sat outside with his head tapping against the tree in a slow rhythm. He didn't know if it was self punishment or his own insanity.

He just said he would support her and do anything.

Then she had yelled at him that he wasn't upset. The entire thing was pure insane. He could hear more shouting from the apartment building. He heard Farid approach him.

"You know there are these things called Mood rings. They tell what you're feeling. I think they're magic."

He looked back at the window of Meggie's apartment. Perhaps he should get one for her.

**Last Night on Earth ~ Green Day**

The music played gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was sleeping peacefully. It was funny what time did to a person. He still loved his wife that he left behind in Inkheart but this was his home now; Meggie was his home.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He ran a finger across her cheek.

She was even more radiant when she was sleeping.

Mo had created a storm when he found out but when he had asked to court Meggie he came round. He looked at his angel.

He couldn't help but smile.

**The Patron Saint of Lairs and Fakes ~ Fall Out Boy**

Meggie felt like a balloon. Her stomach had grown but Dustfinger had never loved her less; in fact he loved her more. That made her giddy.

Mo had helped him learn about their world and use a simple name similar to his own; Dustan…

At least that was what was going to be put on the certificates.

Lately she had been craving pickles.

And everything seemed to be going to hell; the state of her room was the proof.

**Needle Through A Bug ~ REPO! The Genetic Opera Cast**

The doctor said such things happened. All she could see were needles. Dusfinger had given her medicine every so often when she had the nightmare.

Her heart pounded with fear.

She officially hated needles.

**Into The Fire ~ Thirteen Senses**

Dustfinger let the fire roll off his arms like water as he danced, occasionally kicking up a bit of sand.

Every so often he darted a look to Meggie who was smiling or giggling at a joke Farid had told her. His protégé had found himself a girl too; a pretty dark skinned girl with vibrant green eyes.

He finished with a great finale.

Later that night he sat on that beach looking up at the sky while feeling his child move in his lover's stomach; the sensation was breathtaking.

He asked her a question.

She said yes.

**Ordinary Day ~ Vanessa Carlton**

Meggie played the piano, her fingers gliding over the black and white keys. Her mind kept going to the wedding. It was still a year away, after the birth of little Kimberly or Orion. Warm lips touched her cheek as calloused hands covered her eyes. She smiled.

"I have a present."

When she turned around Dustfinger stood holding a small red flower. It was no rose but instead a vibrant red daisy. They grew wild in the yard.

She kissed him and smiled. He always had a way with keeping her happy.

A sharp pain hit her and then she felt wet.

**Neutron Star Collision ~ Muse**

Orion Thomas… it was a good strong name for his son. He ran a finger through his son's thick dirty blonde curls that had begun to form.

He already knew that he would be spoiled rotten, if not by him and Meggie by Mo and Resa. He thanked the gods for such a healthy son.

"Look…" He looked up to see Meggie pointing out the window at the sky.

Stars were falling, casting fading glows across the blackness. It was beautiful.

"Orion, you were born on the day of a starshower. I think that's really lucky." Meggie kissed his son than pulled himself in for another.

**Iris ~ Kurt Schneider (ft. Jake Bruene**

They were married on a summer day. Meggie quit collage and took up a job while Dustfinger worked street performances.

People talked but it didn't matter.

Meggie was the closest thing to heaven he had ever reached. Every breath was for her and Orion. He ignored the looks and stares and soon they disappeared.

Then one night he never came home.

A year later he did. Meggie didn't say a word only held him. She understood. Dustfinger was restless.

Deep down so was she.


End file.
